Falling In Catastrophe
by K and Jazz
Summary: Karin can't have children, so she hires a surrogate mother. Whose that surrogate mother? None other than Sakura Haruno. Wait, what, Karin doesn't believe in artificial insemination, so she wants Sakura to have sex with her fiancé Sasuke Uchiha. …Good luck.
1. Rules

**Author:** K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

''How about her?'' asked her grey haired ex-boyfriend. Her red eyes peered over at the file in his hands after reading a couple stats off of hers. She took one look, rolled her eyes, and looked back at her file. Suigetsu grimaced and narrowed his lavender eyes. ''What's wrong with this one?''

Karin switched manila folders and began searching every aspect with her eyes. She stayed quiet for a moment more before replying. ''That one has dark purple spiky hair, the brown of her eyes remind me of dirt, and looking at her sex history, she looks and seems like a kinky BDSM freak.'' she stated nonchalantly with her eyes focused on the file in her hands.

Suigetsu sighed and slid the file at the end of the table with the twenty other rejects. ''Why can't you make this easier on me? Why did you even call me to do this for you? You have a fiancé whose gonna to be exchanging genes with her, not me.''

A chuckle spilled through her lips. ''I picked you because you'd pick all the slutty or horrible girls first.''

It was Suigetsu's turn to chuckle. ''That explains why I dated you.''

Karin slammed the file on the table and looked at her joking ex with a glare. ''You better shut it Suigetsu and that was a phase, get over it.''

''Hm, that's what you think.'' he muttered.

''Shut it or I'll kick your ass out.'' she stated.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. ''Not that it would matter.''

''Suigetsu.'' she said warningly.

''Fine, fine, I'll shut up,'' he started before grabbing another file, ''how many more of these do we have to go through?''

Karin kept her head down, still looking at her file. She looked up at him and pointed to the corner where there was another box of files. ''There's only twenty more left.''

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. ''I hate you so much.''

''I love you too.'' she replied while reaching for another two files. She slapped one down in front of him and opened one for herself. ''Get to work.''

He looked at her with narrowed eyes and began to open his file. ''You owe me.''

''Yeah, sure, whatever,'' she mumbled while focusing on the file.

He sighed and looked down on his file. ''This is gonna be a long day.''

* * *

''Stop acting so nervous. You have nothing to worry about.'' the blonde mumbled while looking down at the game console in their hands.

Her green eyes narrowed. ''I have a lot to be worried about.''

''I'm pretty sure you don't. You turned your file in and they called to let you know that someone has it in their hands.''

''So? That doesn't mean anything. They just have my file, it doesn't mean they're actually gonna choose me.''

''You never… fuck! This is why I don't play video games.'' Ino shouted as she threw the game console on the bed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed. ''Ino, you're really not helping me right now.''

She ignored her friends actions and picked up a piece of her long blond hair. She began looking at the spilt ends in her palm. ''I'm trying to help you, but you're obviously not listening to me… damn, I need to get my hair done.''

''Godamnit Ino,'' she mumbled while she face palmed.

She let her blonde hair slip through her fingers before looking back up at her friend with a smile. ''You know I'm playing with you right? But I seriously need to get my hair done. It's getting all choppy and gross like yours.''

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor. ''My hair is fine, your hair is fine, the only thing that isn't fine is my nerves.''

Ino sighed after she got up to join her friend on the floor. ''Stop thinking so damn much. Everything is gonna go well.''

''That's what you think.'' she retorted while keeping her green eyes on the wooden floor.

''It's not what I think, it's what I know. I swear to you Sakura, you're gonna get picked your first time around. You're file isn't gonna sit there for years on end before someone chooses you.''

''Hm.'' She grunted in response.

''Don't go all Gaara on me because you know it's true. How can somebody deny somebody as amazing as you?'' she said to the moping girl while poking her in the cheek.

Sakura swatted her hand away and brushed a couple of pink hair strands out of her face. ''Whatever, I'm gonna go take a shower.''

''No, don't leave me.'' Ino whined with her arms already wrapped around her best friend.

She smiled, but shook the blonde off. ''Sorry. A shower is the only thing that can keep me sane for the while being.''

Ino frowned. ''But Sakura…,'' she paused listening to the air, ''your phone is ringing.''

She gave her friend a skeptical look. ''I don't hear my phone ring–.'' she started before she heard the slight buzz of her phone vibrating. She turned around on her friend and gave her another look. ''Did you plan this?'' she asked sarcastically before heading over to her phone.

''Friendship is on my side.'' she shouted to Sakura in the bathroom.

Sakura shook her head and answered her phone. ''Hello. Yes I am…. Sure, I would love to. Thank you… you too. Bye.'' Once she hung up, she allowed her feelings to spill out. She calmly set her phone down and watched as her hands started shaking.

Ino walked in after the atmosphere became too quiet. ''Who was that?''

She looked up from her shaking hands into her friends aqua eyes. ''You were right. You didn't think, you knew.'' she whispered before hugging her friend.

Her blonde friend smiled and squeezed her back just as hard. ''I'm so happy for you! When do you get to meet them?''

''Later on tonight. Oh God, what am I gonna wear.'' she asked while cutting the hug short.

Ino gave her a cheshire grin. ''You know me and fashion. Get your ass in the shower. We're going to the mall.''

Sakura watched as her friend headed to the other bathroom. She had feeling that she let out a monster.

* * *

''So who'd she choose? Is she hot?'' the blonde asked eagerly while reaching for the file in the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to hold the file over his head. ''I don't know. I haven't even looked at the file yet.''

Naruto stopped and let his jaw drop. ''How could you not look at it? This file practically contains your life.''

''Yeah. Sure, my life.'' he muttered while pushing the blonde back into the couch.

He rolled his eyes and tsked. ''I don't see why Karin is marrying you. Your such a man bitch.''

''At least I don't whine like a bitch.'' he retorted.

Naruto glared. ''Since I'm a good friend, I'll brush that off. Anyway, open the file and let's see who she chose.''

Sasuke took a look at the file in his hands. His thumb touched the first piece of paper and he paused. He removed his finger and shot the file in Naruto's direction. ''You open it.''

''Why? You nervous?'' He asked with a flick of his tongue at the Uchiha.

He glared. ''No. I'm sure you're more excited than me. I couldn't care less if this file was ever opened.''

''You're such a great liar.'' he muttered while beginning to open the file.

''Whatever, what do you think about her?'' Sasuke asked when he noticed his friend's eyes widened slightly.

He closed the file and handed back over to the Uchiha. "She's my cousin.'' he replied solemnly with his head down.

His face fell. "I was hoping that you were gonna say just kidding, but obviously you're not."

"That would actually but a great just kidding moment," he started while crossing his arms, "but no. You have nothing to worry about. My cousin is nothing like me. Actually she's kinda way different than me. We basically act like brother and sister.''

Sasuke nodded with a thick swallow. ''Then what is she like?''

He shrugged in an attempt to find the right words. ''Well if you're on her good side, she'll be nice, but if you piss her off like I usually do, she won't hesitate to knock your mother fucking block off.''

He nodded once more and fingered the corner of the folder. He still wasn't ready to see the picture of his future. "Well at least she'll help me keep your stupidity in check."

The blonde made a face. ''Whatever. Can you just open the fucking file and tell me what you think about her so far?''

Sasuke glared at his friend before finally flipping open the file. She definitely looked attractive. Her pink hair was an issue with his tastes, but he would get over it eventually. Her eyes were okay. A common color green, but a bright green at that. And her skin tone wasn't pale like his own, but it wasn't tan like Naruto's. Her over all appearance wasn't bad and she didn't even look related to Naruto. That was the plus side.

"She seems good I guess." He mumbled while flipping through her stats.

He rolled his eyes. ''I'll tell just tell you what you need to know. Sakura is beautifully hot. She's also smart and well rounded. I'm sure you'll enjoy her.''

Sasuke looked at the file in his hands a moment before speaking. ''I'm sure I will.''

* * *

His dark eyes continued to watch his fiancé while she did work on her Mac desktop. He was watching her for a while now. A while being ever since Naruto left two hours ago. It was just that he couldn't stop staring at her. Her emotions were kinda masked like his own, so he couldn't guess why she did it, but he couldn't just sit there and not ask.

''What do you want Sasuke? You've been staring at me like a lost puppy for the longest.'' she commented nonchalantly while typing.

Sasuke couldn't help the small smirk that graced his lips. ''I wanted to ask you something.''

''What did you wanna ask?'' she questioned while finally looking away from the desktop.

His folded his arms before asking. ''Why did you pick Sakura?''

A small smile made it's way to her lips. She loved it when he actually asked questions. ''Why? You don't like her?''

He shook his head. ''No. I just wanted to know why you picked her. You picked her out of the other forty nine people, so she has to be special in some way or form.''

Karin looked at him for a second before she pushed her glasses up the bride of her nose. ''Well her history, her smarts, her personality, her interests, her health, and her traits.''

He quirked a dark eyebrow. ''Her traits? Karin, she has pink hair.''

''Yes, she has pink hair, but I couldn't find anybody with traits closest to mine. I don't want a kid whose traits don't even look close to mine. Her eyes are light as well as mine. And her hair is a couple shades from being my color. In fact if you mixed her hair color and your hair color, you could get my hair color. I want some similarities in our child Sasuke.'' she said while keeping eye contact.

Sasuke's eyes drifted after her speech, but he nodded. ''Fine. I was just wondering.''

She smiled. ''Good. Any other questions?''

''No, but I thought I'd inform you that Sakura is Naruto's cousin.'' he said blankly. Karin usually didn't like Naruto. She found him too immature, too noisy, too bright, too unhealthy, too horny, too stupid, just about everything Sasuke knew was true but didn't care about.

Her smile quickly faltered. ''Well it's a good thing she's going to come over soon."

He gave her a questioning look. ''Why is she coming over?''

''I want her to see the house. Especially I want to get to know her. I pray that she's nothing like Naruto. And most importantly, I wanna talk to her about her position and what I expect out of her during our nine months together.'' she answered with a small excited smile.

''Hm. Fine. Let me know when she gets here so I can leave.'' He mumbled while deciding to leave the library.

She gave a blank look at his retreating form. ''Why can't you just leave now?''

''She's gonna be having my kid, I have the responsibility to meet her right?'' he spoke calmly.

She shrugged before gluing her eyes back to the computer screen. ''Touché.''

* * *

''I can't believe I'm this freakin' nervous.'' Sakura mumbled to herself with her head in her hands.

She's been freaking out since she got back from the mall with Ino. She couldn't believe that she was gonna meet her first client. She couldn't believe that she was going to accomplish something. She couldn't believe that she was gonna give something else life. She couldn't believe that she was about to make someone's life happier.

She constantly reminded herself that when she questioned herself about becoming a surrogate mother. She never really knew why she decided to become one. Well she knew when she felt bad for one of her aunts who couldn't have children. She noticed the obvious pain that was evident in every little thing she did that came to children. Not to mention that children are everywhere and anywhere, so her aunt was in constant depressed mode, and she felt really bad for her. She couldn't help her at all and it kinda hurt.

So she made a decision. Her decision was to help other mothers as best as she could by having their child for them. Sure it sounded crazy, but it was something she wanted to do. She saw how heart broken her aunt was and she didn't want any other women to go through that. Sure there were other surrogate mothers to choose from, but she at least wanted her name in there just incase they ever ran out.

Sakura knew no one was gonna run out, but she felt like giving back to the community in anyway possible. And she couldn't forget the amount of money involved in it. Her jaw nearly dropped when she had first Googled it. The pay ranged obviously but, it was still a lot. The most common price was ten thousand dollars through twenty thousand. She didn't know what Karin was going to pay her, but she knew it wasn't anywhere near below ten thousand.

The money alone was a good enough reminder that she needed to do this. Sure her mother and father were there for her, but she needed more. Especially if she wanted to get into the medical college Tsunade recommended. It pleased her that her parents let her move out the day after she turned eighteen to do her own thing. If they found out that she was going to have a child and just give away to the mother, they would flip out. They'd mostly flip out if they found out that their baby was having a baby. Whose parents wouldn't?

Sakura shook off the thoughts about her parents and everything else on her mind. The talk about her parents was making her feel bad. Making her feel kind of like a bad girl for going off on her own to have a child that she wasn't gonna be able to keep. She wasn't gonna be able to keep it. What was she gonna do if she wanted it? What if she looks into it's sparkling baby eyes and it's cute, chubby baby face and she just can't give it up? What is she to do?

Her flowing pink haired swayed as she shook her head back in forth to permanently get rid of the thoughts. She looked at the clock in her car and she sighed. Forty minutes to spare. It sucks to be eighteen, because right now it'd be the perfect time for a drink.

* * *

Her eyes gazed over the young girl in front of her. She was definitely well dressed. Her attire didn't make her seem like she was the teenager she apparently was, but at the same time it seemed classy. She also seems well mannered by the ways she's introducing herself with her nicely manicured hand out ready for a hand shake. Karin took one look at the hand before pulling out her own and returning the hand shake. She could feel the girl's muscles loosen in the hand grip, as well as her shoulders slumped a little lower. It was obvious that she was nervous. It would be a miracle if the girl didn't have an anxiety attack before the end of the night.

''Hi, my name is Sakura–''

''Haruno. Yes I remember. I'm Karin Akai.'' she replied smoothly. Sakura slightly blushed, but nodded in response. Karin gave her a small smile before stepping aside and letting her in the door.

As Karin aspected, Sakura stopped in the middle of the vast living room and began eyeing every little detail. Karin knew her home was hot stuff. Everyone loved just about everything about the home. It was spacious, had many rooms: guest rooms, two master bedrooms, a library, a huge kitchen, had a great backyard with an outdoor kitchen along the pool and jacuzzi side, and a basement that could be an apartment. Sakura looked over at Karin smiling at her gaping. She closed her dropped jaw at the last room and returned the small smile.

Karin led the two of them to library where they could talk. As well as Sakura meeting Sasuke, who happened to be sitting at his desk while looking at the bright computer screen. He glanced at the two women for a second before looking back at the computer and began typing. Karin narrowed her eyes at his attitude, but brushed it off.

Sakura was quietly looking around. And by looking around, she was looking all around the room and looking at Sasuke mostly in between. She didn't want to full out stare at him while he was on the computer and from his face she could already tell he was a serious person. His face was what got her hooked. That pale even skin, the smoldering dark eyes, the spiky soft looking black hair, and his face was something that definitely you wouldn't find often.

His dark eyes looked at his fiancé before his eyes settled on Sakura. Without a doubt Naruto was right that she's good looking. Everything he said seemed to match up right. He met her gaze and their eyes didn't separate for a good moment, after Karin cleared her throat at Sasuke. Meaning to introduce himself and stop staring at the guest. He glanced at her before signing out his computer and heading towards the two girls.

Sakura's heart already began to pound as he approached. Internally she was already freaking out. Ice was spreading through her veins and stomach, she was turning anxious, her small hands were slightly shaking, she could hear the pounding in her ears. She cursed herself for always freaking out over very attractive men. ''I'm Sakura Haruno.'' she managed to say with confidence with an out stretched hand.

He looked at her hand before grasping it. ''Sasuke Uchiha.''

Tingles already began to shake her to the core and his hands were amazingly soft. ''Nice to meet you.''

''The feeling is mutual,'' he mumbled after letting go of her hand.

Karin looked at their loosened hands before looking at her fiancé. ''Are you off to your friend's now?''

''Yeah. He apparently just got in a couple of minutes ago. I'll see you later.'' he finished with a kiss to her lips. She was able to mumble a sure before the kiss.

Sakura watched their small display of affection and smiled. Karin met her eye after the kiss and let a small tint of red cross her cheeks. She led the two of them to the couch.

Karin looked at her manicured nails before beginning. ''As you know, you're gonna be the surrogate mother of my child. During our nine months together, I want you taken care of very well. Good nutrition, monthly check ups and when you're closer to your due date the check ups will be weekly, I'll make sure you get spa visits so your stress levels will be as low as possible, and if needed I'll provide you a therapist if anything is really bothering you. Does this sound good so far?'' she asked with her ruby eyes meeting Sakura's emeralds. She nodded and let her continue.

''Once your at the four month mark, I would like you to move in with me so I can keep a closer watch on you and your health. Also during our nine months together, I would like you to help me plan my marriage ceremony. Is this okay as well?''

Sakura smiled. ''Yes. All these plans sound amazing. I really don't want you to go through all this trouble though.''

''It's no problem. I want my child to be perfect when it comes out, but I want to you to be as comfortable as possible while your going through this. It's not easy to be an teenager whose life is gonna taken away for nine months. I should at least let you be pampered during it.'' she finished with a sincere smile.

She couldn't help but smile back once more. ''Thank you so much. It's an honor to be having your child. Speaking of that, when do we take a trip to the clinic to start?''

Karin's smile slowly faded and she looked out the tall windows near the book cases. ''About that, you're not going to have artificial insemination. I want you to get pregnant the old fashion way. I want you to have sex with my fiancé.''

Sakura's jaw dropped. Her heart rate must have been going off the charts, her breathing temporally stopped, and her face must have flushed within seconds. Sure it sounded amazing to conceive a baby with Sasuke Uchiha of all people, but conceiving meant trying _numerous_ times. Her mind was on overload. So all she could respond with was a, ''Huh?''

* * *

**review please :]**

**-k**


	2. Background

**Author:** K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

She still couldn't find the words to reply. Sakura looked at Karin with confusion and questioning. There was so much she wanted to ask, so much she wanted to know, but the first thing that came to her mouth was, "Why? Wouldn't artificial insemination be less awkward and better for the both of us?"

Karin lightly smiled while pushing her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. "Of course it would be, however, I don't trust that way. I've done research on it and it actually has somewhat of a failure rate and can require multiple trips," she started before standing up. She made her way over to the mini bar in the library and pulled out two bottles of water. "Besides, I'm already going to be paying tons for everything else, why pay for you to get injected with my fiancé's sperm, when he can do that for you for free." She claimed with another light smile as she handed the younger girl a water bottle.

Sakura nodded and began to uncap her water bottle. Her mouth was still dry from the news, but now dryer at her straightforward words. After a sip, she continued to ask more of the questions on the tip of her tongue. "Um, so are you okay with this? Like, are you seriously okay with me having sex with your fiancé numerous times to try and conceive a baby?" she questioned while screwing the cap back on to her bottle, "because I've seen those shows with killer wives after their fiancés cheat and stuff. I rather not die before I turn twenty one."

A laugh spilled through her lips as she crossed her legs. "I'm okay with it, so I won't end up killing you. In fact this was my idea, Sasuke still doesn't know yet."

She nearly choked on the water she began to sip again. "He doesn't know yet? Oh gosh, so this does get more awkward than it has to be."

She shrugged and set her water bottle down on the coffee table. "He'll be fine, well as far as I'm concerned. He gets to have sex with a beautiful girl numerous times before we get married. He should be thanking me."

She averted her eyes at the comment and tucked a piece of candy pink hair behind her ear. "So, may I know why you're so okay with this? I mean I know it's none of my business, but I couldn't imagine being completely okay with this at all."

She lightly smiled. "I understand, but I warn you this will be long story and include my past. Are you ready for this?" She asked with her eyes on the young girl.

Sakura nodded and weaved her fingers together. "If we're gonna be together for nine months, I wanna know whatever you can tell me."

"Alright you asked for it," Karin stated before leaning back in the love seat, "well when I was young, I had a severe case of ovarian and cervical cancer. So in seventh grade, I missed most of my school year since I was too busy getting my cervix and ovaries removed."

She looked solemn at the news. "That's horrible. I'm assuming you're better now?"

"Yes, no more traces of cancer. Even though that's a good thing, it changed my life completely. I was homeschooled up until high school. When I came back everyone treated me differently. They knew I was sick, but with what they didn't know and I refused to tell them. So rumors spread and I never really had friends since I supposedly had HIV, or I was in rehab since I apparently looked like I was on meth while in middle school, but of course that was due to my cancer. Either way I was a loner until I met Suigetsu. He introduced me to Sasuke and Juugo, and soon I was hanging out with the rest of his friend's, but that wasn't what ruined me for two years of high school."

Sakura leaned forward, completely intrigued with her story. "Then what did?"

A sad laugh managed to escape before she answered. "Dating Suigetsu did. I confided in him about my surgery right before we decided to have sex after a year of dating. Once I told him that he didn't have to wear condoms since I didn't have to worry about pregnancy, we turned into sex addicts. All we ever did ended with sex and soon we grew to the point of experimentation. We started doing threesomes, going to group sex parties, and we turned into swingers at some point. Mind you, I was only sixteen, a sophomore when all of this happened so I didn't know how stupid I was acting. I didn't notice until I started watching other couples. Mostly Sasuke and his current girlfriend at the time, Temari."

"Wait," she claimed while pausing her with a hand, "Temari Sabaku?"

Karin nodded and gave the teen a curious look. "Yes, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's a really good friend of mine. She never told me she dated an Uchiha, but that's beside the point. So you went to Konoha High?"

"Yes, I did. I know we're three years apart, but did you go there? I don't recall seeing you."

She shook her head. "My parents sent me to the private school down the street. They wanted a more focused education." She mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

She smiled at her tone. "Well, it seems we're more intertwined than we know, except we can discuss that another time."

"Oh! I'm sorry get back to your story," she claimed with slight embarrassment.

"It's fine, I'm also kinda done anyway. But yeah, Suigetsu and me used to hang around Sasuke and Temari; you know double dates and such. From time to time, her and I would talk about our boyfriends and our sex lives. She would talk about how Sasuke and how they would go at it all the time, but it was always between the two of them. They didn't have threesomes, they didn't go to the stupid group sex parties that took place practically every weekend, nor did they think open relationships were even worth it. All they needed and wanted was each other. And that was something I wanted."

She took a sip of her water before speaking. "You never asked Suigetsu if it could be just the two of you?"

Karin shook her head. "No, I didn't dream of it. There were conflicting sides for me. I loved him and us, but I also loved my whore life style. I loved partying so hard to the point I woke up next to other random couples naked, I loved swinging with other amazingly hot couples, and I loved having sex anywhere and everywhere. I knew that I was addicted. I feared that if I told Suigetsu about wanting to be monogamous, that he'd wanna break up with me and that our sex life would be no more. So I stuck it out and tittered between happy and sad with our relationship."

"He never noticed the times when you were sad?"

"He did, but I never told him what was bothering me. I only vented to Temari when I got super depressed and couldn't hold it in. Other than that I kept everything to myself and fell in and out of depression. It wasn't until Temari told Sasuke, who told Suigetsu that things got normal for us and our sexual escapades faltered completely. Things got rocky, and a little boring between the two of us after that, and we broke up after dating for two years. I was a little hurt, but thankful for once to just be single, not passed around for sex, and not have STI scares that required clinic visits with an older friend."

A pink eyebrow couldn't help but quirk. "So your parents never knew about any of that life style?"

She laughed to herself with a smile. "No, and still don't. In fact, I think they think I'm still a virgin. Who knows with them honestly. They were never around much, which was why I could pretty much do whatever I wanted. After my surgery was successful, they went back to being the busy people they are. My father is a contractor and my mother was into medical stuff as well as writing health books. So they chose work over me, like I was used to. They still don't care much now, they're currently in Malaysia, so I see them when I see them."

"Is your mother not going to help with the wedding plans?"

She lightly sighed. "Yeah she is, but I have to fly out to Malaysia to do so since they pretty much refuse to travel unless someone dies."

"Oh sorry. Forget the parent talk, continue with the rest of your story if there is more," Sakura urged with a smile.

She returned it and licked her lips before continuing. "Well, after me and Suigetsu broke up, we remained friends so I was still around the usual crowd including Sasuke. You've seen my fiancé, he's crazy attractive now, and he was crazy attractive then. My sex drive decreased after my break up, but there was Sasuke. His face pretty much drove me crazy and before I knew it, I was constantly horny around him. A couple weeks after him and Temari broke up, I couldn't help it and I threw myself at him. We were at a party, and after a couple of jello shots for courage, I kissed him. Before I knew it, I was in a guest bedroom with him on top of me.

A smile graced her lips at the memory. "I had mind blowing sex with him, and after that I couldn't get him out of my mind. Sure, my sex with Suigetsu was fantastic, but Sasuke had a little extra something into the way he had sex. Maybe it was the passion, the roughness, and the way he made sure both of us got off, still to this day I don't know. I just know that I pretty much feel in love with him after that. We saw each other a couple more times and he made me feel like somebody. I wasn't a thing he wanted to pass around, he wanted me for himself and I loved that."

Sakura's cheeks couldn't help but flush at her sexual description. Her voice ended up cracking when she spoke. "How did Suigetsu and Temari react?"

"Oh, well Suigetsu didn't mind too much. He got jealous from time to time, but he got over it. Temari cared and she didn't care, she was confusing and occasionally caused the three of us to get into fights, but we're all fine now," she finished while looking down at her manicured nails, "however things did become awkward once I finally asked him out."

She couldn't help but be taken back. "You asked him out? Your fiancé seems really broody. Shaking his hand and saying my name killed me, but asking him out must have required mental preparation for weeks."

She lightly chuckled at her words. "You pretty much said it. I knew I wanted to do it, but couldn't. Every time I was a centimeter away of asking it, I changed the subject or walked away like a loser since I couldn't spit it out. One day he finally cornered me and made me ask what I've been holding in for weeks. I thought I was going to pass out when he said yes."

"At least you had the balls to do it! I couldn't imagine doing that. I nearly passed out just looking at your fiancé. Sorry if it sounds like I'm hitting on him," she mumbled with embarrassment.

She scoffed. "It's fine. I practically signed up for women to hit on him with a face and body like that. But this leads to the end of my story. Sasuke and I have been going out since the end of junior year to now, and we're getting married in autumn. And to answer your original question, you and Sasuke having sex doesn't bother me due to my earlier escapades when I was younger. Being a swinger and having group sex pretty much requires you to not have jealously. It took me a while to learn it and I've kept the skill over the years. Not to mention I trust both of you. You seem like a well rounded, non home wrecking girl and Sasuke's the man who I love and trust."

Sakura nodded curtly. "Well, I know more of who you are and I understand more of who you are. Even though I'm still in awkward city about sleeping with your fiancé to make your baby, I'll do it."

Karin gave her satisfied smile. "Fantastic, I'll get the contract papers out and we'll get this started."

She watched her retreating form with a diminishing smile. She still wasn't sure if she could do it, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to try.

* * *

She fought mentally with herself as she swept her hair into a ponytail before going to bed. She wasn't sure if she should break the news now, or later. Either way she was going to hear Sasuke's not so happy tone and apprehensiveness towards her words. She always beat herself up about the whole thing. Sure she wanted to ask him about it first and then continue with her plan to have her child conceived naturally, but she knew how stubborn he could be. The best way would be just to plan it all out and he just happened to fall into the plan.

Karin could already picture his reaction when she told him that he had to have sex with Sakura on more than one occasion. First he'd make sure he heard right, then he'd bombard her with unwanted questions, and then he'd point out all the reasons why what she just said didn't make any sense what so ever. Her red eyes rolled at the conversation that was soon to come. She took one more glance at her reflection in the mirror before she headed over to her side of the king sized bed.

She turned the television on for background noise before reaching for a book on her night table she never finished. While she was opening the book to her flower bookmark, she heard the sound of front door open. Her eyes glanced over at the clock that stated it was one in the morning. She snapped the book shut and waited anxiously as Sasuke came up the many stairs their house held. Her breath slightly caught at his attractive worn out appearance.

The slight dark circles under his eyes, the four buttons undone on his dress shirt, his unbuckled belt that caused his pants to hang off of his hips, and the fallen shape of his usual spiked hair. She always loved the way he looked after a night of drinking with the boys. It transformed him. He wasn't the usual prim and proper Sasuke Uchiha he was raised to be. All you had to do was add a little alcohol to his system and he was a whole new man. Except, she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to this man about having sex with Sakura. She could already imagine the explosion ready to go off in her face.

She pursed her lips before speaking. "It seems like you had fun. Why come home so early?"

Sasuke glanced at the clock while unbuttoning his shirt. "I didn't notice, but Naruto had to meet with his parents in the morning for brunch. His mother preferred he showed up looking like her son and not a homeless drunk version of her son."

Karin smiled at his words. "At least Kushina still has control over her son," she stated while watching him disappear into the walk in closet, "hurry up and undress. I wanna talk to you about something."

He emerged from the closet wearing just his boxers and a hand raking through his hair. "About what? Your meeting with Sakura?"

"Yeah, kinda," she mumbled as her anxiety built once he was next to her in the bed, "I mostly wanted to talk about your position in all of this."

He gave her a blank look. "Do we really have to talk about this now, or can this wait till in the morning?"

"But it's morning now and I really don't think this can wait."

Sasuke sat up from his slouched position in bed and made direct eye contact with her. Her serious tone always put him on high alert. "What is it?"

She blew a sigh through her lips before replying. "It has to do with how you're gonna get Sakura pregnant."

He gave her an apprehensive look. "How else would we do it other than artificial insemination?"

"The old fashioned way. I want you to have sex with her."

He couldn't help the anger and confusion that suddenly coursed through his veins. "What? Are you being serious right now?"

Karin couldn't help her sudden temper flare. "Yes, I'm being serious," she spat out, "why would I joke about something like this?"

Sasuke shook his head in dismay. "I honestly don't know why you'd even suggest something like this."

"It's not a suggestion, it's a command. You're going to have sex with her Sasuke." She stated while meeting his harsh gaze.

He thickly swallowed before tearing his eyes away from hers. His hands then raked down his face in frustration. "Why? Why the fuck do we have to play these games again Karin?" he mumbled into his hands, "I thought you were done with your past ways. What the fuck is this about?"

Her eyes instantly turned into ice at his words. "This has nothing to do with my swinging past. I told you I was done with that shit. This is about me having a baby, it's as simple as that."

"It's not that simple, well not with the way you want to do it. I don't understand why we can't stick to artificial insemination."

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip while she chose her next words. "It's a sense of normalcy for me. I've been in and out of doctors my whole life due to my inability to have children. I don't want doctors involved with me trying to have a kid. I don't want multiple trips back and forth to that place just so they can take some turkey baster device and shove it between her legs and have it fail. I know sex can fail in the same way, but at least I know my kid was conceived naturally and normal." She finished with her eyes on him.

He noticed the hurt and trauma of her past life in her eyes. Sasuke heavily breathed through his nose before reaching for her hand. "I understand this is about normalcy, but what about Sakura? Did you talk to her about this?"

"Actually I did and she agreed," she mumbled into his shoulder.

He couldn't help but scoff. "Seriously? What kind of bribery did you give her?"

She pulled her hand out of his and gave him a light shove. "None. All I did was tell her about my past and my reasons for wanting my child conceived the natural way. And besides, I don't have to bribe anybody to have sex with you."

"Well the last part is very true." He said with a smirk.

Karin rolled her eyes and reached for her neglected book. "Any who, her and I are having lunch tomorrow. I told her the basics, but I had to make sure she was on board before I told her the rest. You're not busy tomorrow, correct?"

"Unless I want to be, why?"

She smiled. "Good, because you and Sakura are going to dinner so you can get to know each other."

He gave her a questioning look. "Is dinner really necessary? Not to mention, what are you going to be doing?"

"It is quite necessary," she claimed while bookmarking her page, "if you're going to have sex, you have to know each other. Well, I know it's like that for you and not me, but I'll be working on booking my flight to see my parents, wedding, and baby stuff."

He glanced at her before rolling on his side with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm actually marrying you."

She turned off her lamp with a smile. "I can't believe it either. Goodnight."

"Hm."

* * *

She stopped shoveling cookie dough ice cream into her mouth at the news, as did the rest of the girls with the ice cream pints in their hands. Ino was the first to gather her thoughts and announce them out loud. "She asked you to do what!"

Sakura winced at her tone and began stirring her double fudge brownie ice cream. "Have sex with her fiancé. I know it sounds crazy but–."

"Sounds crazy? It is crazy! How can she expect you to go along with it and why are you?" her best friend exclaimed with shock.

The dirty blonde gave the platinum blonde a look. "Calm down Ino, we don't know the whole situation. There has to be a good reason."

"Pft, better be a good reason." Tenten mumbled before lifting the spoon to her mouth.

"Sakura wouldn't do something like this without a good reason," Hinata retorted, "go ahead and explain." She finished with an encouraging smile.

She took a deep breath before explaining the important parts of the story like why Karin can't have kids, why she wants it done the natural way and not artificial insemination, why she's comfortable with her fiancé having sex with someone else, and minor details about the benefits of the pregnancy she gets with Karin.

All the girls nodded and understood in approval of Sakura's choice, but couldn't help their skepticism. "It's good in theory, but who knows what it'll be like it when it actually comes down to it."

"Ino has a point again. Are you sure you'll be able to go through with it?" Tenten questioned before reaching for her water bottle.

Sakura swallowed her ice cream in frustration. "That's the thing, I don't fucking know. Sometimes I feel like I can and then the next I feel like it's virtually impossible. There's just so much holding me back."

"What's the main thing holding you back? You can think it through step by step."

"I appreciate the advice Hinata," she started with a small smile, "but I've done that before and it just doesn't help much. However, I've come to a conclusion about what's holding me back. It's my past."

All the girls shared a look. "You didn't tell Karin about your private school life?"

A saddened looked spread across her face. "No. And I feel bad since she spilled her guts me and I didn't spill mine. I mean, I don't think that dark side will come out of me again." She mumbled while stirring the empty container.

Temari shrugged. "At least warn her. You weren't a complete bad girl. It's just something she needs to know before you guys get this show on the road."

"Yeah, you're right." She replied after a sigh. She was never too proud to talk about it and not many people knew about it either. Back in private school, she had an alter ego who went by the name of Juda. One night when her parents decided to have one of their usual fights and all she had was the comfort of her room, Lady GaGa's recent album, and a bottle of cake flavored vodka, Juda was born.

Private school was a bore. It was always the same routine, same people, same good grades, and same amount of little to no excitement. She decided to change that with Juda. She grabbed a red wig out of her closet that she used for Halloween to be Lindsay Lohan and a pair of blue contacts she bought for fun and turned herself into someone completely new. Sexy makeup, slightly dark but classy clothes, shoes to die for, and an attitude that could have a boy begging on his knees for more.

Sakura attended parties as Juda and people loved it. Boys couldn't get enough of her and girls either wanted to be her or hang out with her. She ate it up like a piece of cake after a starvation diet. The attention and the feel of being a bad girl just pushed her even further. So much further that her fun turned a little dark. Before she knew it, Juda just wasn't having fun at parties with no one knowing her identity. Soon she started destroying relationships. All it took was a couple of shots, sexual innuendo comments, and a make out session with an audience.

It eventually turned into a hunt of whom she could destroy next. She never wanted the boys she made out with, she just wanted the satisfaction of knowing she could take a boy away from the girl he thought he loved without a second thought. It was all about breaking people and what they thought was love. She didn't believe in love due to her parents so she wanted to teach couples what love was really like. Except she reached a breaking point when some of the couples she worked hard to destroy, got back together and were stronger than before.

It made her angry that Juda didn't leave the mark she hoped she would. So angry in fact, that she was willing to dress up like Juda and cause trouble, but she didn't. She finally told Ino and Hinata it was her the whole time and that she needed help trying to stop. Of course they were shocked, but they were able to make her stable again. She was thrown back into her boring routine of private school and listening to her parents argue as she drank flavored vodkas and listened to various types of music.

As Sakura thought about her past, she realized more and more that Karin had to know. She was into the chase. Taking a man from a woman was something she loved doing and who knows how long she'd be able to contain herself if she had to have sex with him. It was all about the power of the taking and taking a practically married man was something she never experienced. The thought of it gave her ideas and goose bumps.

"Fuck, I have to warn her. Please tell me you guys will be available all the time incase I need someone to talk to or strap me to a chair." She stated with her hands in her hair.

Temari chuckled. "Calm down, I'm sure Juda will be quiet during the whole experience. Well not during the sex part that is. Sasuke's honestly the best lover I've ever had. Hands down."

She groaned in dismay. "That's what I'm worried about. I feel like once he gets his hands on me I'm screwed."

"In more ways than one," Ino mumbled to herself.

Her green eyes rolled. "I just need a mental health day to think about all of this so my head doesn't explode."

"With that forehead of yours, you should be fine. Don't worry, you made this emergency sleepover and part of it is usually venting. So I'll grab more junk food and some alcohol since soon you won't be able to drink anymore and we'll get this show on the road!"

Sakura smiled at her enthusiasm, but on the inside she was still a mess. Sex with Sasuke Uchiha, Karin trusting her completely, and the heartless bitch known as Juda were all plaguing her mind at once. She wasn't even pregnant yet, but all she wanted to do was eat some garlic-mashed potatoes, lie in bed, and break down and cry.

* * *

**longtime no update… three years actually. sorry 'bout that.**

**so uh… review please.**

**~k**


End file.
